


Lamb & Wolf

by Felineiism



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, Short conversation, Small scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felineiism/pseuds/Felineiism
Summary: Just something I crinkled out for Leauge of Legends. Enjoy.





	Lamb & Wolf

"Will we always be together Lamb?"

Wolf whispered softly to the other, hovering over them. His form wavering around the white figure, light and shadow clashing. Lamb was silent, looking down at her hand and her intricate bow. After a few moments, she nodded slowly and raised her bow above her head.

"Always...Until one of us meets our end. And even then," Lamb stops, shooting three arrows to a nearby tree,"we will be separated for only a moment or two. For I will always follow you, and you will always follow me."

"Till death, Lamb?"

"Till death, Wolf...." Lamb paused.

"Wolf, why do you ask such a question all of a sudden? is everything alright?"

Wolf chuckled, twirling around Lamb, his shadows swirling around her presence and aura. His teeth shone brightly in the darkness as he gave a wide grin.

"No reason..No reason at all, Lamb. Just a thought." He settled near her hand, smiling wider as she felt her hand rub him gently on his head. Lamb chuckled softly, patting him and turning towards the full moon.  
"Be careful, Wolf. Thoughts like that make the hunt less thrilling for me." Wolf barked out laughter. He floated away from her and stuck his nose in the air.

"You are right...No thoughts like that for now...Now, we hunt!" And with that, Wolf took off to the west, laughter echoing through the woods. Smiling, Lamb smiled and began to run after Wolf. Her eyes began to glow.

"And we chase down our next mark."


End file.
